Weaver and Picatinny style rails and rail bases along with their associated scope rings and mounts are commonly used for mounting optical sights and other accessories to firearms. Weaver and Picatinny style rail bases are typically permanently affixed to or integrated into receiver of the firearm and provide the mounting structure upon which optical sights and other weapon accessories are mounted.
Heretofore, Weaver and Pictanny style scope rings and accessory mounts have opposed clamping members that engage the angulated clamping surfaces on the sides of the rails. The clamping force, which holds the rings or mounts to the rails and bases is provided by locking screws or levered cams that urge the clamping members together laterally against the sides of the rails. Because, the clamping force is applied laterally, any angular deviation between the mating contact surfaces of either the mount or the rail base results in a less than optimal engagement and can result in alignment and cant problems. Furthermore, if the angled contact surfaces do not mate squarely, this lateral clamping force may cause material stress and failure in the mounts and the rail bases over time. Lower grade materials used in manufacturing of scope bases, inconsistent design tolerances from one manufacturer to another and other factors can cause twisting stress and cause the mount to move out of parallel with the weapon. While the locking bar system allows for even stress to be distributed and prevent canting of the scope mount, conventional scope rings are still prone to deviation caused by lateral clamping forces.
The present invention seeks to provide an improved clamping mechanism for securing scope rings and similar accessory mounts to Weaver and Picatinny style rail bases and rails. The scope rings of this invention include a base member and a rail clamping member that bolt together at an angle and form the clamping mechanism of this invention. Because of their angular orientation to the base member about the rail base or rail, drawing down fasteners generates a clamping force having both a vertical and lateral vector. Tightening the fasteners draws the contact surfaces of the base member and the rail clamping member laterally inward against the sides and vertically downward against the top of the rail base. The clamping mechanism of this invention provides a stronger and more stable connection than conventional clamping mechanisms, which rely solely on a lateral clamping force to securely hold their clamping surfaces against the sides of the rail bases and rails.
The above described features and advantages, as well as others, will become more readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art by reference to the following detailed description and accompanying drawings.